Thank you, Eriolkun
by Mikah
Summary: ET--Tomoyo needs comforting, and keeps turning to Eriol. Is something going to happen?


Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS characters or have anything to do with them. You know, the usual thingys that you see. ^^;; Okitay! Onwards!  
  
Thank you, Eriol-kun.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura chirped. They always hang out at the Hiiragizawa residents on the weekends when it was raining, and today was no exception. "Come on! We're gonna be late!" Sakura cried when Tomoyo didn't answer. She walked into the living, just in time to hear Tomoyo's conversation on the phone.  
  
"I see. Yes. Of couse it's fine! No, no! I'm not upset! You go on, Mother, I'm sure it'll do the company good. No! No! Go on! I can ask my friends if I could stay at their house. Yeah. Okay. Bye!" Tomoyo smiled sweetly as she gently placed the phone back on its ringer. Sakura walked in as she had heard nothing.  
"You ready, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked feebly. Sakura knew what went on through the phone. Her mother had abandoned Tomoyo for some Toy business- again.  
"Um..yeah..could you.. I mean.... yeah. I'll be there in a sec," Tomoyo answered. She wiped her eyes and then smiled as brightly as she could. "Mother's..going on a business trip. It's going to be the best meeting they'll have 'cause she's got these wonderful ideas!"  
Sakura nodded slightly and hugged her, "Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure it's going to be the best meeting. Now, come on, you have to change out of your uniform! We've got less then an hour before going! Up, up, up!"  
Tomoyo laughed as she went towards the dressing room. When she came out, Sakura grabbed her, the shopping bags, and Tomoyo's camera. They ran to the Hiiragizawa Mansion before the rain started to fall.  
"Omigosh, I can't believe we made it! Oh...my..gosh!!!" Sakura ranted on and on. Tomoyo just rang the bell quietly, as she cleared all forms of blemishes and smiled. A sound of people's feet running to the door echoed and a face popped out to greet them.  
"Hello! Welcome to the Hiiragizawa Mansion, my name is um..er.. Suppi! What's my name again?" the lady shouted.  
"Your mother," a voice replied.  
"My name is your...heeyy!!! Suppi!!"  
"Your name is Ruby Moon, if not, Nakuru Akizuki."  
"Oh yeaaah!!! Name's Nakuru, welcome, and enjoy your stay!"  
Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged glances. Uh-huh. That's right. The both of them stepped in and Syaoran greeted them. Everyone sat in the living room, waiting for Eriol to be finished with...well, whatever he was doing. Tomoyo apologized after waiting for 15 minutes and said she needed to head home.  
As she got up, she smacked right into Eriol. "Omigosh! Forgive me, Hiiragizawa-kun!" She apologized. "I am very sorry!"  
"Hahaha! Don't worry, Daidouji-san!" Eriol laughed half'heartedly. It was still the typcial Tomoyo he had known since fifth grade. But that's been 6 years ago, and she did change a lot. For one thing, Tomoyo has certainly become very attractive to guys, but she was just a friend to him, so he wasn't attracted to her. Sometimes he wondered if he really did like her because he occasionally finds himself looking at her direction from time to time.  
"Daidouji-san, are you sure you're going to leave? The rest of us would be very lonely without you," he said softly.  
"I...I suppose I could stay for a while," Tomoyo whispered. Eriol had always made her blush and feel so loved, even when she did have that crush on Sakura. When she got broken, he was there for her, to cheer her up. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances. Eriol and Tomoyo had blushed, unknown to them. Which might would've been avoided if they weren't staring at each other. Syaoran coughed loudly, "SO, Sakura! How was life today? Was it blushing at you in the eye?"  
"Uh... YES! It was blushing so hard, it was staring at me so hard today!" Sakura replied just as loudly.  
In the far amidist of what they could hear, a small sigh came from Eriol. He gazed at her again and then said in his soft voice, "Interesting choice of words. I could've sworn I was doing the same thing."  
  
They crowed around the fireplace, all hoping that they could be warmed up. Eriol, as it seemed, forgot to turn the heat on last night, and it takes hours before a mansion would be heated, the way he had only turned the heat to 60.  
"S-s-o...... Eriol..how's the work you've been doing?" Syoran asked as he shivered coldly.  
"Quite interesting, really. I've discovered that.." Eriol paused as he noticed Tomoyo staring intendly at him. "that...that...I've forgotten at the moment...I'll have to tell you later."  
Tomoyo smiled shyly, "You've discovered that you've forgotten at the moment? That's quite interesting indeed!"  
Sakura laughed quietly and asked, "And you, Tomoyo? How's your job at the BFD?"  
"BFD? What's that?" Syaoran and Eriol asked in unison.  
"It stands for," Tomoyo stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Best Fashion Designers."  
"That's very cool! When did you get the job?" Eriol asked.  
"Last year, when I was filming Sakura in her costume I made for the talent show."  
Sakura smiled brightly, "And I won partly because of the costume!"  
Every laughed at the thought Sakura actually won a talent show because of the costume. However, Tomoyo was gifted and the costume seemed to go great with the gymnastics that Sakura was doing.  
Eriol got got up suddenly and said, "I've got to get something in my room. Tomoyo..would you mind.. coming to help me?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura and Syaoran to see why he didn't ask Syaoran. They, Sakura and Syaoran, were already cuddled up and talking quietly about things that I wouldn't mention here, if it was the last thing to type! Okay, okay, it isn't that naught, but nonetheless! It's very personal; the way that Sakura was giggling at the thought and Syaoran's eyes was shining.  
Tomoyo and Eriol went to the third floor and they sat on the bed to wait to see if the other two had noticed anything.  
"Daidouji-san, what's going on today? You don't look so happy," Eriol finally broke in.  
"Mother's busy again. We were supposed to go shopping tomorrow. She said that she'll be back in two weeks. and that I should stay at someone else's house, but I don't know who to turn to. Sakura is staying at Syaoran because her dad and brother are at a convention/meeting to spend time together and everyone else would totally space out if they found out.  
I'm also worried that Rika might not pass her SATs to that American college she wanted to go to. Tzkizu, the new student, seems to be so sad all alone so I wanted to see if he could hang out with us, but he won't answer the phone. And..." Tomoyo stopped quietly and just looked at Eriol's eyes.  
"That's not why you're not happy, Daidouji-san," he said quietly. "What is it that makes your eyes turn so depressing? Is it...Sakura?"  
Tomoyo looked out the window, "No..it's you."  
  
That's it on this chapter! What do you think? _ Don't hit me too hard if I got the facts wrong, gomen! 


End file.
